Mil recetas para un beso
by Shiorita
Summary: Para besar se han inventado maneras, trucos, fórmulas y recetas. Y en las cocinas de Hogwarts están las mejores de ellas. 3 fics para el reto Beso de Weird Sister. 1. Dobby&Winky 2. Dobby&Kreacher slash
1. Dulces, dulces besos

Os dije que tarde o temprano empezaría a shippear con esta pareja, ¿lo dije o no? Pues aquí lo tenéis. Quiero hacer dos experimentos más (temblad, voy a pervertir a todo aquel que se cruce en mi camino) pero ya veré… =) Mientras tanto, sabed que participa en el reto Beso de Weird Sisters. Y que está dedicado a Dryadeh, porque cuando le mencione mi nueva OTP… tembló y dijo que no les veías. A ver si ahora sí, ^^

Un beso, Shio ^^

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dulces, dulces besos

Lo llaman beso. Bueno, creen que lo llaman beso. A él más bien le parece como un pastel. Le encantan los pasteles y, después de probar aquello, los besos también.

Si le preguntas cómo fue, se encogerá de hombros, sacudirá la cabeza y se quedará sin nada que decir. En otras palabras, no tiene ni idea. Es mejor que le pidas que lo compare con algo.

Entonces te dirá que aquel día el sol brillaba con fuerza en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Que todo el mundo estaba muy atareado en el castillo, pues iba a ser el último banquete con los invitados que el Torneo había acogido. Y que él iba repartiendo ánimos y sonrisas donde podía, como es algo normal en él.

Te explicará con todo lujo de detalles cómo estaba ella. Sentada en una esquina de las cocinas, con la botella de whisky de fuego medio vacía y la cabeza enterrada en sus manos. Te mirará confuso, sin saber cómo explicar lo que le sucedió en aquel momento. Sabe que la miró, se mordió el labio y pensó en ella como si fuera un pastel, como una gominola.

Desde que es capaz de recordar Dobby sabe hacer los mejores postres: sabe convertir cualquier cosa agria, sosa, desagradable en algo sabroso, dulce, rico. Para él no hay cosa peor que la tristeza, y cuando la miró, bueno, sólo quiso que sonriera. Que se convirtiera en una golosina. No se paró a pensar en qué pasaría después.

Agachará la cabeza, porque quizás piensa que así decepcionó a Dumbledore, y pedirá tu perdón con los ojos. Y entre balbuceos te describirá lo que sintió, como si fuera el peor de los pecados.

Una curiosidad insaciable cuando la tomó de sus brazos y la alzó; un cosquilleo embriagador cuando le acarició los brazos y la cara; una emoción completamente nueva cuando se acortó la distancia entre ambos; y la sensación de haber alcanzado la felicidad cuando la besó.

En realidad no está seguro de si eso es un beso. Lo llaman beso, pero a él le pareció más que estaba catando un pastel. Bebió el licor que su boca desprendía, lamió sus dientes como si fuean bolitas de anís, mordió sus labios para que no se le escaparan y saboreó todo aquello que ella le daba. Se emborrachó de ella hasta que el sabor de whisky de fuego se perdió en sus bocas y no quedó rastro de él. Sólo de un dulce de aroma de alegría y felicidad. El mismo rastro que dejan los pasteles en la boca cuando les tomamos, el mismo que los alumnos de Hogwarts llaman beso, y el mismo que Dobby dejó en Winky y Winky en Dobby aquella mañana de primavera soleada.


	2. It’s not only a kiss

Ando inspirada, pero ya me tengo que meter a la cama. Snif, snif. Esta otra viñeta se la dedico a Suiris, porque es slash, como bien se aprecia cuando digo que va sobre Dobby y Kreacher. Ya sólo me falta una pareja ;) Y sí, sigue estando dentro del reto Beso de Weird Sister ^^

Que os guste, Shio

P.D. Voy a revolucionar las cocinas ;)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's not only a kiss

Tenía la cara larguirucha y fea, con una permanente mueca de asco en la cara, sobre todo cuando miraba a quienes lo rodeaban. Evitaba el contacto con los demás si podía evitarlo. Trabajaba en silencio, sin pausa pero sin prisa. Solía pedir servir a los Slytherin, evitando acercarse a cualquier otra casa.

No quería el contacto con nadie, ni con los de su misma especie. De hecho, había dos elfos domésticos que no podía ni soportar. Uno era Dobby, que no encajaba con ningún elfo que hubiera conocido antes, y además era amigo de Potter, del sobrino del hijo de su ama, ahora su amo pero que en lo que respectaba a él podía ser de cualquiera. Y la otra era Winky, una elfina que se pasaba más tiempo borracha que de pie. Si su querida ama hubiera tenido una elfina así hace ya tiempo que la hubiera decapitado.

Pero ya no estaba en la Mansión Black, con sus estrictas y lógicas normas; ahora se encontraba en un castillo enorme a cargo de un mago loco y con un montón de niños que se creían mejores sólo porque dependían de un palo para hacer magia. Pero lo que más le repugnaba de todo era la mezcolanza de sangre que había en el lugar; algo que Kreacher no podía ni soportar.

Ese curso estuvo a punto de volverse loco. Al llegar el verano, cuando murió Dumbledore, se refugió en su antiguo hogar –porque para él la Mansión Black siempre había sido su hogar- lejos de todo lo que había conocido aquel año. Lloró por haber perdido todo lo que siempre le había hecho sentir bien. Lloró cerca del cuadro de su antigua ama, lloró al recordar el cariño de Regulus, lloró porque había sido incapaz de sentir de nuevo ese cariño por nadie, lloró como nunca antes había llorado, lloró como nadie podía suponer que lloraba un elfo doméstico.

Kreacher es incapaz de reconocerse ahora. Se miraría a cualquier espejo consciente de que ha habido un cambio en él y, no sabría reconocerse. Vuelve a encontrarse en las cocinas de Hogwarts, pero esta vez no quiere, ni quiere ni puede, volver a su antiguo hogar. Al menos no aún. Está sentado junto a Dobby, quien acaba de recibir la visita de Snape, ahora el amo de todos ellos menos de él. Él sirve a alguien más grande, alguien con los mismos ideales que su antiguo señor y amigo, alguien como Regulus.

La guerra ha dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y lo ha dejado sin aliento. Sabe que Dobby tiene que partir, aunque le gustaría poder hacerlo él. Sabe que tiene que su nuevo amigo tiene que marchar en una díficil misión, y no puede dejar de preocuparse. Ya no quiere volver a oír nada sobre limpieza de sangre, o señores oscuros, mortífagos o muertes.

Su mano está fuertemente agarrada a la de Dobby y no quiere soltarla. No, no quiere. Ya perdió a un amigo una vez –por mucho que el guardapelo que Harry le regaló le acerque a él y a su recuerdo- y no quiere volver a pasar por ello. Con Dobby –sobre todo después de aquella conversación con Harry, Ron y Hermione- ha aprendido que no todo es como le parecía cuando era joven. Ha aprendido que el valor de las personas, o de los seres mismamente, no radica en su belleza, en el dinero y mucho menos en su sangre; sino que la valía de cada uno está en sus actos, en sus pensamientos, en lo que dicen.

Gracias a Dobby ha aprendido a creer, a confiar y, como todo aquel que pasa demasiado cerca del antiguo elfo de los Malfoy, a sonreír.

Kreacher ya no parece larguirucho y feo, ya no tiene una mueca de desagrado pintada en la cara. Ahora se ve una duda asomando en su rostro y, antes de que Dobby pueda reaccionar, se acerca y le besa.

Aprieta sus labios contra los de él, y trata de conservar el millar de sensaciones que tratan de escapar a ese contacto. Cierra los ojos antes de separarse y ponerse rojo como un tomate. Antes de que Dobby, algo confuso, susurre un _adiós_ suave, seguido de un _volveré_, previo a su desaparición. Y antes de volver a abrir los ojos una pequeña lágrima se escapa de sus ojos para resbalar por su cara y chocar contra el guardapelo que descansa en su pecho.

Cuando la guerra estalla a las puertas de Hogwarts y el castillo se prepara para el embiste, todo el mundo anda revolucionado. Entre ese amsijo de ruidos, llantos, gritos de venganza y pasión, Kreacher toma una decisión. Agarra lo primero que encuentra y consigue el apoyo de los elfos que están con él. No piensa perder a más gente en esa estúpida guerra. Perdió a Regulus en la I Guerra y cuando creyó que quizás, sólo quizás, podría llegar a superarlo, le robaron a alguien que, aunque nunca llegó a imaginarlo, se convirtió en algo importante para él. No está dispuesto a permitir que a los demás les pase algo por el estilo. Sea cual sea su raza, su color, su religión, su dinero, su apariencia, y sobre todo, su sangre. Grita con fuerza, por mi amo Regulus, grita para que todos lo oigan; y para a sus adentros también grita. Grita por todo lo que aprendió en ese tiempo, grita por lo que sintió, grita por Dobby, y grita por ese beso. Ese primero y último beso que durante tantas noches habita, y seguirá habitando, en sus sueños y pesadillas.


End file.
